Understanding the molecular basis of the immune response to infections, allergies, autoimmunity,[unreadable] transplantation, and malignancies is key towards advancing treatment of disease. This application seeks partial[unreadable] funding for a FASEB Summer Conference on "Signal Transduction in the Immune System", to be held June 23-[unreadable] 28, 2007 in Snowmass, Colorado. The major goal of this conference is to provide a comprehensive focus on[unreadable] recent advances regarding the signaling mechanisms involved in the response of immune cells, both in health[unreadable] and disease. The molecular emphasis of this conference on immune cell activation has widespread interest in[unreadable] research institutes, academia, and industry because of its relevance to treatment of disease. However, signal[unreadable] transduction at immunology meetings is generally covered in a cursory manner. Thus, this meeting will provide[unreadable] an in-depth focus on the details of signal transduction in the immune system. In 2000, the first FASEB meeting[unreadable] on "Signal Transduction in the Immune System" was held and the success of this meeting convinced a number[unreadable] of investigators of the value of a regular meeting. On this basis, the meeting was repeated in 2003 and 2005.[unreadable] Attendance since 2000 has steadily increased and this meeting has become highly recognized as a forum for[unreadable] discussion on immune system signal transduction. It attracts the leaders in this area world-wide as well as new[unreadable] investigators and students. The meeting planned for 2007 will cover a spectrum of topics, with an emphasis on[unreadable] integrating the different signaling mechanisms into various components of immune biology and disease. The[unreadable] main objectives are: 1. To provide a critical and intensive overview of the recent advances in signaling that[unreadable] controls various immune functions. A discussion of a full range of topics (from an in-depth analysis of specific[unreadable] signaling molecules to the application of this knowledge to immunobiology and disease) will be included. 2.[unreadable] To bring together senior scientists and young investigators in a convival atmosphere of presentation and[unreadable] informal discussions. It is hoped that this will engender the enthusiasm and investigative skills of students and[unreadable] young investigators by interacting with senior scientists. 3. To rapidly advance the research on the molecular[unreadable] mechanisms in the immune system by broadly disseminating information and recent breakthroughs. Thus, it is[unreadable] hoped that this conference will build upon past conferences influencing the direction of this research and[unreadable] facilitating the pace of discovery.